The Most Evil Things I've Done to Masamune
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Well, what the title says! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Masamune: HELP ME PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY TORTURE TACTICS AND SHADOW!**

**Sakura: Don't forget me!**

**me: Oh yeah, her too.**

**Sakura: *sulks in emo corner* I feel so forgotten...**

**Shadow: Oooookay. Well, you guys voted, so ta-DA!**

**me: Thank you for reveiwing The Lords of the Frying Pan!**

**Riga: THAT WAS AWESOME! WHOO HOOoooooo... **

**Tobuscus: DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD, SWORD, SWORD MY DIAMOND SWORD, SWORD! **

**me: YES! I LOVE YOUR DIAMOND SWORD! *robs Tobuscus***

**Tobuscus: MY SWORD!**

**me: I'M ALL POWERFUL!**

**Ryuga: Stop and I'll kiss you.**

**me: *gives sword back to Tobuscus***

**Ryuga: *walks away***

**me: I'VE BEEN CHEATED!**

* * *

****Well, you people wanted to know the most evil things I've done to Masamune, so here's ten things!

**#1: **Kicked Masamune into a pit of Anacondas .

**#2: **Locked Masamune in a closet with a zombie and just laughed whenever he screamed.

**#3: **Chased after Masamune with the machine gun I stole from Ryuga with him screaming for My Little Ponies to rescue him.

**#4:** Took his throne of being the KING OF FAT PINK UNICORNS THAT SPIT FROSTING AND POOP MACARONI and kicked him into a volcano.

**#5:** Sent the Grim Reaper after him and enjoyed the screams of him in the coffin.

**#6:** Threw him into The Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles flinging gummy bears into his pants while he was being eaten alive.

**#7: **Told Ryuga that Masamune said that he was better than him. I enjoyed the sight of Ryuga murdering the unicorn boy ^_^

**#8: **Hit him with my TRIPLE RAINBOW DEATH RAY. He turned into a green cloud of sparkles.

**#9: **Put him in a head lock and forced him to admit that he was NOT the number one blader.

**#10: **Kicked him where it hurts repeatedly with Sakura and Shadow holding him down while feeding him chunky chocolate milk.

I hope you guys thought this was funny! And I hoped you enjoyed this. The list did not go from most evil to least. It went in the order I thought these up while doing to Masamune in the back of my mind where my insaneness comes from. If you guys want more torture tactics I use on him, please tell me. And please reveiw to let me know how I did ^_^ I LOVE YOU ALL THE WAY I DO WITH JEFF THE KILLER!

Shadow: Its not a good thing...

* * *

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Masamune: *in the form of the human pretzel* Why did you guys vote for this?

me: SHUDAPP! *whacks with lamp*

Masamune: Oh, the pain i_i

me: Thanks for reading!

Masamune: I hate you all *cough*

me: Thank you!

Masamune: YOU ARE INSANE WOMAN!

me: Aww, thank you! *strangles Masamune*

Masamune: *cough cough faints*

me: R&R everyone!

Ryuga: She didn't torture me this time XD!

me: Let's go watch Doctor Who!

Ryuga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my torture tactics**.

**Masamune: I'M GONNA DIE!**

**me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELL YES! LET"S GET THIS DONE!**

**Masamune: SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

Another chapter! Whew! Sorry for the late update. I forgot that this is a chapter story -_-' Onwards! Another ten things!

**#11:** "Accidentally" push Masamune into a pit of aligators. Oops! XD

**#12:** Give Masamune a mustache while he was sleeping with permanent marker with I AM A UNICORN FART LOVER on his forhead.

**#13:** Told Kyoya that Masamune thinks that unicorns are better than lions... Let's just say Kyoya got hold of a machine gun...

**#14:** Stick the alarm clock in his ear making him go deaf for thirty seconds before dressing up like Jason and scaring the living hell outta him.

**#15:** Pull his pants down when he was publicly speaking at a retirement home, giving half the old people a heartattack.

**#16:** Strap Masamune in a straight jacket and forced him to whatch Barnie for thirty minutes. He came out TRULLY insane.

**#17:** Played the highest note possible on my flute in Masamune's ear then slapping a sticker that says PINK IS FABULICIOUS over his eyes, making him run into walls repeatedly.

**#18:** Stuck toads all over his face and smeared mud all over it giving him SERIOUS accne in the morning.

**#19:** Told a chick he was asking out that he sleeps like a bunny sucking his thumb. He always gets rejected after that...

**#20:** Stuck him on a horse, afterwards startling the horse so that it accidently ran into a ditch full of zombie pig men that chopped him into little bits and turned the little bits into golden nuggets, or BUDDER nuggets, that I always end up stealing and using to make myself rich...

* * *

me: YAY!

BUDDER nugget Masamune: ...

me: SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT! YOU'RE IN MAH WORLD, BRO! *throws at the wall*

BUDDER nugget Masamune: ...!

me: ... What?

King: Review please!

BUDDER nugget Masamune: ...

me: I have a good guess about what he's saying... Any ideas?

King: ... None comes to mind.

BUDDER nugget Masamune: ...!

me: ... RUDE! *kicks into pond*

BUDDER nugget Masamune: ...!

me: NO THANK YOU! THAT IS DISGUSTING!

King: BAIS!

me: HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This isn't going to take long to type, so might as well update now :) Sorry for taking forever. I have a MILLION other stories to update and barely any time -_-' But I'll try my best. And I'm shooting for at least 10 chapters on here. So enjoy!**

* * *

Yay! More evil things! XD

Masamune: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**#21: **Stuck Masamune in a room with opera playing. He hates opera :)

**#22:** Tied him in a straight jacket in a chair while Gingka and I ate bacon triple hamburgers in his face.

**#23:**Locked him in a room with my sister. It was hell in there. My sister IS hell -_-'

**#24:**Threw him into a room that Benkie had just farted in. You can guess what happened next XD

**#25:** Forced him to watch Pewdiepie. He hates Pewdiepie :)

**#26:** Shoved him into a room that had Winx Club playing on the TV. Ugh... Winx Club...

**#27:**Shoved him into a room flooded with Daleks. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! DOCTOR WHO!

**#28:**Picked him up and tossed him into a pit full of zombified remains of GABEBUSCUS! Nah, only dog crap.

**#29:** Made him tell King that he will never succeed in life and have a very crappy job working at a laundromat where he develops low self esteem and will possibly end up murdering a washing machine only because it broke or didn't wash his underwear... King almost became the king of killing :)

**#30:** Told Gingka that Masamune said unicorns are better than pegasi... I gave Gingka a bazooka *creepy smile*

See ya next time XD

HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


End file.
